Vivants
by Le Rien
Summary: "On est réels, pas vrai?" Mathieu répétait souvent que ces personnalités multiples n'existaient pas vraiment. Que ce soit en convention ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Le Patron s'en fichait. Ou plutôt il évitait d'y penser. "On est réels, pas vrai?" Il suffira d'une question un peu tremblante du Geek pour le faire douter. Et espérer.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: Première fanfic sur Salut les Geeks concernant le Patron et le Geek. Très courte mais ça a juste jailli de mon esprit, il fallait que je l'écrive. Peut-être qu'elle pourra me servir de point de démarrage pour une fiction plus longue plus tard. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**_Disclamer: Mathieu Sommet, son émission et ses personnalités multiples ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est bien dommage._**

Allongé sur son lit, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son fût, le Patron soupira de contentement. Que la vie était belle, tout de même, lorsqu'on était libre et qu'on s'appelait le Patron !

Derrière la porte, il n'entendait presque rien, si ce n'était les borborygmes de l'autre drogué et les marmonnements de son Créateur qui semblait –pour ne pas changer – se parler à lui-même. _Son Créateur._ Il grimaça. Il n'avait rien contre lui _personnellement_. Mathieu était un mec relativement laxiste, et lui passait énormément de choses. De toutes façons, après un passage douloureusement mémorable dans la quasi-totalité des prisons d'Europe de l'Est, une maison où il était nourri, logé, blanchi et copieusement fourni en prostituées de tous horizons était une bénédiction.

Mais, le prix à payer… Ses doigts se resserrèrent inconsciemment autour de ses cheveux. Il n'existait pas réellement ici. Peut-être n'avait-il même jamais réellement existé, nulle part. Peut-être tout ce qu'il prenait pour des souvenirs n'était que des produits de l'imagination malade de ce youtubeur à deux balles. Peut-être.

Lorsque le Prof vivait encore, il avait l'habitude de sortir des masses de théories loufoques pour expliquer leurs existences, certaines comportant des dimensions parallèles et des dinosaures chrétiens. Ce qui collait une migraine d'enfer au Patron qui finissait toujours par le menacer de le faire taire définitivement. Il éprouvait par ailleurs un profond malaise à l'écoute de ces théories même s'il essayait de s'en cacher. De la même manière, il évitait d'y penser la plupart du temps. L'idée d'être entièrement dépendant du bon vouloir d'une seule personne, surtout aussi pathétique et pudibonde –selon ses standards – que ce gamin faisant des vidéos sur Internet, était terrifiante. Par chance, être à la tête d'une bonne centaine de bordels un peu partout dans le monde offrait un grand nombre de distractions.

Pourquoi y pensait-il donc ce soir-là, seul dans ce réduit que cet odieux gamin osait appeler « chambre » ? Il grogna de frustration en se rappelant la cause de son apathie. Encore ce fichu gamin bien sûr et ses règles à la con. _Pas de putes le vendredi soir._ Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt il demanderait qu'il arrête de fumer dans l'appartement.

Un léger bruit interrompit ses pensées. Cela ressemblait suspicieusement à des gémissements de chiot blessé, le genre d'appel irrésistible qui donnait l'envie au Patron de coller un Beretta sous le nez de la bestiole mourante pour voir jusqu'où pouvait gicler son sang de baudruche poilue. Peut-être que c'était le sac à puces du Hippie. Ceci était peut-être _enfin_ l'occasion de buter cette vermine.

Le Patron se leva, et sortit à pas de loup. S'il avait l'opportunité d'exécuter son crime, il ne la gâcherait pas en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Les bruits provenaient de la salle de bain et se précisaient. Le Patron ressentit une légère déception en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'origine animale, mais bien humaine, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il restait toujours la possibilité de profiter de la vulnérabilité d'une personne en détresse. Dans cet état, la plupart des gens se montrait plus… réceptifs en général à ses démonstrations d'affections assez… particulières.

Il se rapprocha avec un sourire prédateur de sa prochaine victime, se glissa dans son dos et prononça par-dessus son épaule de sa plus belle basse : « Bouh. »

Le Geek – car c'était lui – sursauta et tourna vers le criminel notoire un regard embué par les larmes. Le Patron lui retourna son regard, décontenancé. Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui l'avait fait pleurer pour si peu ?

Au fond, ça le faisait un peu chier de le voir comme ça. Il aimait martyriser les autres, évidemment. Surtout le Geek. Parce que c'était facile et presque jouissif de voir ses paroles ou ses gestes affecter directement son interlocuteur. Mais il n'aimait pas voir sa famille blessée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que lui. Car, lui, il savait toujours où se situaient les limites. _Pas les autres_. Donc voir le Geek pleurnicher pour une raison inconnue lui donnait furieusement l'envie de boxer un mur.

C'est sans doute cela qui l'incita à poser la question : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamin ? »

Le Geek ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se contenta de continuer à renifler de manière pathétique avant de plonger ses yeux de cocker triste dans les orbes sombres du Patron : « Mathieu a dit à ses fans qu'on n'existait pas vraiment. Pourquoi il dit toujours ça ? »

La bouche du Patron s'assécha. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse et il le savait. Mais le Geek ne s'arrêta pas.

« Pourquoi il ne nous considère jamais comme des êtres humains ? Les êtres humains ça a des émotions, non ? Et moi j'aime pas qu'on me tape, et toi tu aimes bien taper et c'est des émotions, ça, non ? C'est réel, on est réel, pourquoi il dit qu'on ne l'est pas ? Pourquoi il veut pas nous laisser sortir ? Pourquoi il dit aux fans que c'est mal de compatir avec nous ? Pourquoi il nous cache ? On est honteux, on lui fait honte ? »

Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur le visage du garçon qui venait visiblement de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Il inspira à fond avant de chuchoter.

« Est-ce qu'on va tous finir comme le Prof et la Fille ? »

La mâchoire du Patron se crispa. Ils se rappelaient tous de la disparition de leurs… « collègues ». Pour le Prof, ça avait été rapide, confidentiel. Il avait accepté son sort et était rentré dans sa chambre avec un sourire forcé. Il n'était jamais ressorti. Une semaine plus tard, Mathieu transformait cette chambre en chambre d'ami et son laboratoire en fausse grotte de carton plâtre pour Maître Panda.

Pour la Fille, ça avait été plus compliqué. Elle avait hurlé, giflé leur Créateur, renversé tous ses vêtements et ses cosmétiques sur le sol, provoqué un bazar pas possible. Le Patron devait avouer qu'il avait été impressionné par son cran. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Mathieu était devenu très pâle et avait sifflé entre ses dents : « Dégage. » Et en un battement de cils, elle avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que sa perruque bon marché. Mathieu avait tourné les talons et avait quitté la maison sans un mot. Pour se consoler avec de la mauvaise bière, sûrement.

Mais que ça soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, le présentateur de l'émission n'avait plus jamais mentionné leurs noms, ou même leurs existences, masquant leurs morts – car c'est ainsi que les autres le ressentaient – sous un voile d'indifférence, semblant défier quiconque de les évoquer à nouveau.

Et voilà que le Geek, le _gamin_, venait de briser le tabou.

« Il va nous tuer à la fin, pas vrai ? »

Le Patron se mordit les lèvres. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il prit sa décision.

« Bien sûr que non, il te tuera pas. Tu crois que je le laisserais faire ? »

Le Geek sourit, soulagé, naïvement rassuré par son aîné et l'enlaça. Ce dernier, de manière surprenante, se laissa faire sans ajouter une seule remarque perverse et sourit.

Peu importait qu'ils n'existent pas vraiment. Peu importait qu'ils soient destinés à disparaître un jour, selon les humeurs de leur Créateur. Peu importait que Mathieu ne les considère jamais vraiment comme réels. Pour l'instant, ils étaient vivants et le Geek le serrait dans ses bras.

C'était assez réel pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.: Suite à une soudaine inspiration (halléluia, les miracles existent-ils donc vraiment?), j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic, qui comptera finalement quatre chapitres. Merci à Ayumi Fubuki, luna-la-lune, Chambre 313 et Produit pour leurs gentilles reviews. Si une suite voit le jour, c'est un peu grâce à vous!**

**Une petite réponse d'ailleurs à la review anonyme:**

**Luna-la-lune: Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus!... *silence* OUI BON D'ACCORD, ne nous voilons pas la face, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à écrire des trucs déprimants xD J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!**

**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre!**

* * *

Ça faisait trois mois. Trois mois que le Geek avait ouvert son cœur au Patron – entre eux tous, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Après ces trois mois, le Geek ne comprenait toujours pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée. D'habitude, il se contentait de subir en silence. Il fallait croire que même lui avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Mais, rétrospectivement, le Geek n'avait pas eu l'occasion de regretter son éclat. Le Patron n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui. Il n'avait même pas émis une seule allusion depuis – alors que le Geek s'était vaguement attendu à un chantage quelconque, comportant son silence, le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait et son anatomie. En l'occurrence, celui qui avait eu le mauvais goût d'adopter un comportement inquiétant, ça avait été Mathieu.

En effet, les rares moments que passait désormais le youtubeur hors de sa chambre étaient de toute évidence des instants d'intense nervosité qu'il compensait en s'abreuvant de café et en gueulant encore plus que de coutume sur ses différentes personnalités. L'ambiance dans le foyer Sommet devenait insupportablement pesante et cette atmosphère pourrie venait d'atteindre son paroxysme ce matin-là, alors que Mathieu les avait tous convoqués dans le salon qu'il arpentait de long en large.

« Je vais pas m'éterniser ou tourner autour du pot » commença-t-il, assez fébrilement – l'excès de caféine, sans doute. « mais j'ai un problème d'inspiration en ce moment et je voulais en être sûr avant de vous en parler mais du coup, j'ai pris du retard et… »

« Crache le morceau, gamin. » interrompit le Patron.

Le Geek contempla l'homme en noir qui avait jeté ces mots comme on jetait des pierres. Avec une bravade moqueuse et une rage contenue. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que le présentateur allait dire. Celui-ci détourna le regard avant de souffler bruyamment et de le dévisager à contrecœur.

« Je suis désolé, Patron. » A ces mots, qui sonnaient comme une sentence définitive, résignée, le Geek sentit sa poitrine se contracter et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Mathieu ne voulait pas dire que… ? « Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à t'écrire, te cerner, te comprendre. Putain, je n'arrive plus à… à te rendre utile. A te rentre vivant. Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu disparaisses. Je peux plus faire semblant, mec. »

Le Geek eut envie de hurler. Lui hurler qu'aucun d'entre eux, et surtout pas le Patron, n'avait besoin de son aide pour exister. Lui hurler qu'une panne d'inspiration ne pouvait pas justifier une putain de _mise à mort_. Mais le Patron secoua imperceptiblement la tête et le jeune gamer sut que c'était à son intention.

« J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix, gamin. Mais maintenant, on a deux options. » L'Homme pervers prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de continuer. « Je peux partir en créant un bordel monstre et en te laissant dans une merde noire et crois-moi » Son sourire se fit prédateur. « tu n'imagines même pas toutes les emmerdes que je pourrais te causer si j'y mettais vraiment du mien. Ou je peux partir sans bruit, calmement, et ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mais il y a une condition. » Renversant la tête, il s'appliqua à faire des ronds parfaits de fumée, apparemment imperméable à la tension qu'il générait dans la pièce.

« Quelle condition ? » relança prudemment leur Créateur, quand il parut évident que celui qu'il appelait autrefois affectueusement « Boss » n'attendait que cela pour continuer.

Le Patron vrilla ses yeux dans les siens avant de prononcer distinctement : « Promets-moi de ne jamais éliminer le Geek. De le laisser vivre. »

Une minute. Ce fut le temps d'hésitation du présentateur avant de prendre sa décision. Ses yeux clairs se corrodèrent, prenant une teinte légèrement métallique.

Le Geek frissonna. Il connaissait ce regard. Parfois, lorsque Mathieu n'avait rien à faire, il acceptait de jouer avec lui, surtout aux fps, où les têtes de victime de l'adolescent au t-shirt rouge lorsqu'il se faisait toucher le faisaient beaucoup rire. Ce dernier les exagérait même, souvent, juste pour voir ce rire franc s'étaler sur le visage de celui qui lui avait donné vie dans cette réalité. Mais il arrivait quasiment toujours un moment où il prenait _ce_ regard et quittait alors brusquement son clavier en déclarant qu'il perdait son temps, que le Geek ne pouvait rien ressentir d'authentique et qu'il n'existait que parce qu'il n'était, en son essence même, qu'une victime.

Le Geek pouvait même entendre les mots cruels qu'il lui avait balancés la dernière fois.

_« Si mon public n'avait pas ces pulsions sadiques propre à la nature dégueulasse de l'être humain, t'aurais aucune raison d'être là. Nan mais regarde-toi. » Il ricana méchamment. « Une vraie caricature. »_

Ca faisait mal d'entendre ça, mais le Geek s'interdisait à chaque fois de laisser ses yeux s'embuer. Il devait être fort, pour que Mathieu soit fier de lui. Mais voir ce regard, _maintenant_, et destiné, non à lui, mais au Patron, avait quelque chose de perturbant. Et d'inquiétant.

Mathieu rit et les poils du pauvre ado à la casquette se dressèrent. Ce rire… Ce rire était juste _mauvais_.

« Le laisser vivre ? Han, mais je ne te savais pas si sensible. Ou pathétique, ça marche aussi. Ouvre les yeux, mec. Il. N'est. Pas. Vivant. Aucun de vous ne l'est. Je sais même pas pourquoi je marchande avec toi. Basiquement, c'est comme si je me disputais avec moi-même. » Son rire prit un accent hystérique. « Et tu me poses un ultimatum, à _moi _? Nan, mais tu t'es cru où ? Je pourrai claquer des doigts et tu ne serais plus là ! »

Le Patron ne cilla pas. Il fit juste tomber un mégot sur la moquette et demanda, presque poliment :

« Donc, c'est non ? »

« C'est non. » Le ton renfermait un parfait mélange de sarcasme et de sécheresse.

« Alors » déclara le Patron, toujours aussi calmement. « Nous avons un problème. »

Et sans avertissement, il lui balança violemment son poing dans la figure.

* * *

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ? »

Le Patron, penché sur le corps évanoui de son précédent interlocuteur, tourna un visage ennuyé vers celui, outragé, de Maître Panda. « Tu vas baisser d'un ton tout de suite la chinoise ou tu es la prochaine. »

« Le monde est peace, gros » tempéra le Hippie.

« Tu pensais achever quoi là, exactement ? Mathieu va te supprimer à l'instant même où il se réveillera et… »

« Je pense pas, la boule de poils. Gamin » appela-t-il en s'adressant au Geek. « Prépare ton sac, on dégage. »

« Et où penses-tu aller ? Peu importe la distance, Mathieu pourra toujours… »

« Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! Et bouge, toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! » aboya-t-il en voyant que le Geek semblait vissé sur place.

« Mais, je… je comprends pas… »

Le Patron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Putain » jura-t-il. « C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Je t'ai promis que je te garderai en vie, gamin, et je respecte ma promesse. Ou j'essaie, du moins. Je sais que _Mathieu_ » il cracha le nom comme une insulte et le Geek se fit la réflexion que jamais il n'avait appelé leur Créateur ainsi. « peut nous faire disparaitre lorsqu'il nous a à portée immédiate. Mais étant donné qu'il ne nous laisse jamais trop nous éloigner, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si c'est toujours vrai à longue distance. Alors oui, c'est un raisonnement foireux, mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Donc. On. Se. Barre. Maintenant ! »

A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Patron, le Geek et, à la surprise des deux premiers, Maître Panda se tenaient près de l'entrée, un sac militaire avec l'essentiel en bandoulière. Le Patron jeta au dernier un regard de travers mais ne dit rien et reprit son plan :

« Maintenant que vous avez chacun votre matos, il va falloir trouver une planque. Je vous aurais bien ramené dans un de mes bordels préférés, histoire de prendre un peu de bon temps » Il ne put retenir un rictus pervers tandis que son homologue animalier fronçait le nez d'un air dégoûté. « Mais je suis presque sûr que Mathieu sera capable de tracer tous les établissements que je gère et je ne veux pas courir le risque. Il nous faut l'aide de quelqu'un pour couvrir nos traces, qui connaisse bien Mathieu mais qui soit bien disposé à nous aider. Ce profil vous dit un truc ? »

La voix du Geek résonna dans le silence. « Je crois que j'ai une idée… »

* * *

Prenons maintenant un peu de distance, voulez-vous ? Transportons-nous un peu plus tard, dans la maison d'un autre youtubeur bien reconnaissable, notamment par ses cheveux impossibles et son étrange syndrome de la Tourette qui l'incitait à insulter régulièrement ses fans : Antoine Daniel.

Antoine Daniel qui était présentement très occupé à sélectionner ses vidéos pour son prochain « What the Cut ?! »

« Et là, dans la virginité retrouvé, vé, vé, Verdure assidulé, lé, lé, Laideron nous aimerons… » (1)

Bon dieu qu'il détestait les vidéos « artistiques ». Surtout quand le talent de l'artiste auto-proclamé consistait à effectuer une reprise particulièrement glauque du concept de la comptine «Trois Petits Chats » (2)

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée lui fit détacher les yeux de la vidéo bizarrement hypnotique qu'il visionnait.

« M'man ? C'est toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Seulement le vague bruit d'une conversation et de pas. Apparemment, l'intrus – vu qu'il paraissait assez évident à ce stade qu'il s'agissait d'intrusion – n'était pas seul. Nerveusement, Antoine s'empara de la batte qui ne quittait jamais son chevet (« Paranoïa, bonjour ! » avait l'habitude de dire sa copine dans ces cas-là mais essayez un peu de rester zen quand certains fans n'hésitaient pas à vous suivre jusqu'à chez vous et à prendre votre maison en photo !) et descendit l'escalier en chaussettes. Avec un peu de chance, ses « invités » ne l'entendraient pas arriver.

Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, il arrivait à entendre des bribes de conversation et il tendit l'oreille, essayant de savoir ce que ces squatteurs mijotaient.

« Entrer par effraction, t'avais pas une meilleure idée ? »

« La ferme. Et on n'aurait pas eu de problème si t'avais pas insisté pour qu'on amène l'autre défoncé avec nous ! »

« On n'allait pas le laisser seul là-bas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas, la boule de poils ? De mon point de vue, c'est chacun pour sa pomme à partir de maintenant. »

« NON AU CAPITALISME ! »

« On ne t'as jamais demandé de nous aider ! »

« Ok, donc la prochaine fois, je vous laisse crever la bouche ouverte, ça te va ? »

« Heu… je crois que le Hippie, heu… Il est coincé dans la fenêtre. »

« Ca me rappelle cette fois avec Tatiana où on a réussi à coincer autre chose… »

« Tes histoires dégueulasses n'intéressent personne ! »

« Heu… S'il vous plaît… J'arrive pas à le tirer à l'intérieur… »

Une seconde. NON, SERIEUSEMENT, UNE SECONDE. Il connaissait ces voix.

« Quand ça veut pas rentrer, ça veut dire que t'as pas assez poussé. »

« … Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu entends par là… »

Ce n'était pas les voix de… ?

Mais à ce moment-là, et uniquement parce qu'Antoine n'est parfois qu'une grosse tanche, le jeune homme aux cheveux fous s'écrasa de tous son long devant la porte grande ouverte de la cuisine, pièce où étaient réunis les joyeux lurons qui menaient la discussion.

C'est ainsi qu'Antoine se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec quatre parfaits réplicas de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et ce fut avec son élégance caractéristique qu'il réagit :

« PUTAIN DE SOUPE A COUILLES, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL DE MERDE ? »

**(1) Ceci ne fait référence à aucune vidéo existante, j'ai inventé cette « comptine » chelou de toute pièce :x**

**(2) Mais si, vous savez : « Trois petits chats, trois petits chats, trois petits chats, chats, chats, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, paille, paille, paillasson, etc. » Il me semble que les paroles sont sur Wikipedia pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas (et qui voudraient connaître les paroles pour quelque raison étrange xD)**

**Hé oui, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de faire intervenir notre chewbacca francophone! Petite précision cependant que je préfère faire tout de suite: il n'y aura pas de Matoine dans cette fic. Pour une raison très simple d'ailleurs: j'ai un gros blocage concernant les pairings avec des personnes réelles. Autant je n'ai aucun mal à en lire (d'ailleurs, si vous cherchez du matoine, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller les écrits de Ranne-Chan ; en tout cas, moi, je suis fan ^^) mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à en écrire.**

**Voilà, c'était l'explication nulle!**

**Sinon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, raison pour laquelle je publie le prochain en même temps, histoire de ne pas trop décevoir. Enfin, braiph, dites moi ce que vous en pensez si le coeur vous en dit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer_: _Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités m'appartiennent autant qu'Antoine Daniel, autrement dit: pas du tout._**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Putain Patron ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as FOUTU sur mon ordinateur ?! »

Maître Panda soupira en entendant la réponse narquoise de l'interpellé.

« Juste une petite amélioration, gamin. Je ne m'attendais pas, avec ta réputation, à ce que tu traînes sur des sites porno aussi vanille. Considère ça comme une opportunité de t'éduquer. »

La réponse rageuse de l'humain dont les cheveux « feraient envie à un balai à chiottes » -dixit le Patron – fut perdue pour l'animal bicolore alors qu'il fermait la porte pour plus de calme. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, leur hôte chevelu l'ouvrait à nouveau, légèrement rouge d'avoir crié. A peine entré, il s'écroula telle une grosse loque sur le lit mais trouva la force d'adresser un sourire fatigué au panda.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Depuis une semaine, lui et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères squattaient la maison du jeune homme. Au final, ils avaient eu de la chance. Les parents de leur hôte avaient choisi de partir en vacances pour un mois, ce qui avait permis d'éviter des explications embarrassantes. Déjà qu'elles avaient été relativement chaotiques pour Antoine, pourtant connu pour sa grande souplesse d'esprit.

Le plus compliqué était de garder ses nombreux amis, et surtout sa copine, hors de la maison. Le youtubeur réussissait généralement à s'en sortir par l'humour : il inventait une excuse volontairement absurde, faisant rire son interlocuteur, et changeait de sujet avant que ce dernier ait pu approfondir la question. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais au moins, ça lui faisait gagner du temps et de l'énergie.

Car héberger quatre caractères aussi entiers que ceux qu'il avait sous son toit était loin d'être de tout repos. Entre le Patron, que sa liberté nouvelle rendait survolté, le Geek qui oscillait entre l'inconscience totale et les crises de panique et le Hippie qui passait son temps à traîner dans des endroits louches dont il revenait complètement perché, Maître Panda se demandait comment Antoine parvenait à garder sa sanité d'esprit. Et c'était sans compter le cas de conscience qu'ils devaient représenter pour lui, vis-à-vis de Mathieu. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas appelé, épargnant son ami d'avoir à lui mentir. Mais cela voulait-il dire que Mathieu ne se souciait pas de ce qu'ils étaient devenus ou qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Antoine puisse l'aider à les retrouver ? …

« Alors » demanda Antoine, interrompant les pensées du chanteur de SLG « Tu penses quoi de mon dernier morceau ? »

Maître Panda sourit. Le lendemain de leur débarquement, il avait surpris le présentateur de What The Cut ?! très occupé à enregistrer un de ses fameux « morceaux », les sourcils froncés, une main sur sa guitare, l'autre sur son clavier d'ordinateur, alors que la mélodie s'égrainait doucement à travers les enceintes. En remarquant la présence de son invité, il avait sursauté, essayé de fermer ses logiciels en catastrophe et ri nerveusement en balbutiant que ce n'était rien, des bêtises, et que ouah, il faisait chaud, non ?

Mais le Panda avait simplement émis quelques remarques très justes sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si mal, et les yeux sombres qui lui faisaient face s'étaient visiblement agrandis sous la surprise. Apparemment, l'ancien ingénieur du son n'était pas vraiment habitué à montrer cette partie de son travail à d'autres mélomanes. A la suite de cette petite séance, il avait pris l'habitude de demander l'avis du Panda chaque soir sur ses différentes compositions et ils les retravaillaient ensemble.

Ce petit geste réchauffait le cœur du mammifère en voie d'extinction et s'imprimait de manière assez crue en opposition avec l'attitude qu'avait toujours eu Mathieu envers lui. Le jeune Sommet ne le considérait en effet, comme ses autres compagnons, qu'en tant qu'outils. Jamais il ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit de réellement _partager_ quelque chose avec eux, ou tout simplement de les _comprendre_. Antoine, au contraire, riait des blagues –pourtant incroyablement sales – du Patron, prenait le temps de rassurer le Geek et de jouer avec lui avec un enthousiasme non feint, s'amusait à avoir et retranscrire des discussions WTF avec le Hippie bref, il s'ingéniait, naturellement et sans hypocrisie aucune, à essayer de les connaître et s'entendre avec eux. Il les considérait comme des humains authentiques, et à ce titre, peut-être incompréhensibles mais capables d'échange.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Maître Panda sourit avant de répondre :

« J'aime bien les basses, mais la phrase mélodique dessus est un chouïa trop basique à mon goût. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à développer un aspect plus… virtuose à la musique. »

« J'ai un peu peur de sonner _trop _expérimental et c'est ce qui va se passer si je suis cette pente-là… »

« Mais c'est ta pente naturelle non ? Pousser la musique dans ses retranchements jusqu'à obtenir un son intéressant ? Je trouve ça… profondément révélateur de ton amour pour la musique. »

« Mais… »

La faible rétorque d'Antoine se perdit alors que le claquement sonore et caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, rapidement suivit des éclats de voix du Patron. Echangeant un regard inquiet, Antoine et Maître Panda se ruèrent en bas.

Celui qui venait de rentrer de façon si théâtrale n'était autre que le Geek, qui abordait à présent un air terrifié. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans un cyber café, Antoine leur ayant accordé carte blanche sur leurs sorties, à condition qu'ils se fassent discrets et fassent semblant d'incarner Mathieu si jamais ils tombaient sur un fan. Mais à le voir, on aurait pu aisément croire qu'il revenait d'un combat de catch en pleine rue. Ses jeans, déjà vieux, s'étaient déchirés au niveau de ses genoux égratignés, son t-shirt était sale, et sa casquette encore plus de travers que d'ordinaire.

« Geek, il s'est passé quoi ? » s'affola tout de suite Antoine.

« Ils… Ils… » Le jeune garçon renifla bruyamment. « Je marchais pour rentrer et ils me sont tombés dessus, je…. Ils riaient et j'ai eu peur, il n'y avait personne dans la rue et il commençait à faire sombre et… Ils m'ont pris pour Mathieu je crois et ils voulaient… Ils voulaient… » Ses sanglots éclatèrent, et à travers eux, les autres purent distinguer les mots de « traiter de tafiote », « battre », « peur, si peur ».

Mais avant qu'Antoine put demander d'autres éclaircissements, le Patron s'approcha et plaqua brutalement le pauvre gamer contre le mur.

« A QUOI TU PENSAIS, PUTAIN ? » hurla-t-il en foutant son poing libre dans le mur, juste à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait la tête du plus jeune.

« Patron… » tenta de s'interposer Antoine.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora et secoua le Geek sans ménagement. « QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE RENTRER SI TARD ? DE RENTRER SEUL ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUI AURAIT PU ARRIVER ? » La voix du plus vieux tremblait mais sa poigne ne faiblissait pas.

« Je… je…. »

« TU, TU, QUOI PUTAIN ? TU NE SORS PLUS SANS MA PERMISSION, JE TE PREVIENS. T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT OU MERDE ? »

« Patron » La voix de Maître Panda sonna, assurément plus froide et péremptoire que celle de leur hôte. « Lâche-le. Tu lui fais mal, et tu lui fais peur. »

Le Patron s'immobilisa brusquement sous ces mots et sembla se rendre compte seulement sur le moment de sa position et de ce qu'elle avait d'inconfortable pour le Geek. Lentement, il desserra ses doigts et serra les dents.

Le Panda s'approcha du Geek.

« Le Hippie est seul dans sa chambre, tu devrais aller lui demander s'il ne veut pas un peu de compagnie. »

Le Geek prit la proposition pour ce qu'elle était, une porte de sortie, et s'en alla sans demander son reste, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Sans quitter le Patron des yeux, le chanteur continua :

« Antoine, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire ? »

« Hum, quoi ? Heu, oui, bien sûr… » marmonna celui à qui les mots avaient été destinés avant de disparaître.

Une fois seul avec le criminel, Maître Panda s'assit souplement sur un des fauteuils.

« Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler. »

* * *

Le Patron était mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Maître Panda ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi imposant, impérieux.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il crânement.

« Pas vraiment. » Le Panda soupira. « Je me doutais que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver à long terme. »

Le Patron grimaça. Il détestait se sentir dominé, dans un lit ou en dehors, et la manière de s'exprimer pour le moins cryptique de la peluche qui lui faisait face ne lui donnait pas précisément l'impression d'être en contrôle.

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

« Tu as blessé le Geek. »

C'était une constatation, mais qui n'apportait au Patron aucune réponse. Les tréfonds sombres de son âme se tordirent alors qu'un besoin presque primaire remontait à la surface de la carapace noire qu'il s'était forgée, autant pour lui que pour les autres. _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._

Il sourit cruellement. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es amoureux, gamin. »

Maître Panda se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de répondre : « Ne m'appelle pas gamin. Tu peux surplomber tout ton monde, mais pas _moi_. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. »

« Comme tu veux, _connard_. » Ses piques rataient sa cible. Son besoin lui enserrait maintenant la gorge, l'étouffant. _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ « C'était pour le p'tit que t'es parti avec nous ? Fallait le dire tout de suite, hein, que tu avais peur que je te l'abîme. »

« Ce n'était pas ton intention. »

« Mais faut croire que ça pèse pas lourd, nan ? Je peux pas m'en empêcher, il paraîtrait. » _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ « Faut croire que je prends mon pieds à détruire. Ça donne un tout autre éclairage à mes délires sado-maso, hein ? »

« Tu te souviens de la première question que tu m'as posé ? Quand je suis… né ? »

* * *

_Le Patron était furieux. Et perplexe. C'était pour ça ? Pour ce… truc que le Prof et la Fille étaient morts ? « Pourquoi t'es là ? » hurla-t-il. « A quoi tu sers ? » L'ursidé lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de tourner les talons. La vue du Patron s'était voilée et il avait continué à gueuler, même après que le Panda ait disparu de sa vue. Il avait vociféré longtemps, niant le fait qu'il pleurait le deuil de ceux qui auraient pu être des amis._

* * *

Le visage renfermé qu'arborait le Patron devait être suffisamment équivoque puisque Maître Panda continua :

« Ca répond un peu à ta question… Et à toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Mathieu ne m'a pas créé pour lui. Il m'a créé pour vous. Pour nous. Pour que nous puissions être forts, unis. Une… Une _famille_. »

Il secoua la tête, amer à présent.

« J'ai échoué bien sûr. Je me suis trompé. Je pensais… Je pensais que Mathieu était celui que je devais soutenir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il ne devait même pas savoir _consciemment_ pourquoi j'existais. Mais c'était vous. Vous que je devais protéger. Que je dois protéger. Contre tout et n'importe quoi. Parce que vous êtes ma famille. »

« Okay, très touchant, mon salaud, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça chang… »

« Vous protéger tous. » répéta farouchement le Panda. « Contre tout et n'importe quoi. »

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! » cracha le Patron. Son crâne lui faisait mal, il sentait sa bile remonter à ses lèvres, sa bouche s'assécher. Pour un peu, il aurait trouvé ça érotique, dans un sens complètement tordu et puni par la loi sur la moitié de la planète, mais il avait trop mal. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, et il mordait sa langue jusqu'au sang. _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ « Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste… Il est si faible. Je voulais pas…. Pas de mal, je voulais…. L'aider… »

« L'aider en l'empêchant de s'éloigner, en contrôlant ses moindres mouvements et en lui hurlant dessus de manière irrationnelle ? » L'ursidé plissa les yeux en penchant la tête d'une manière qui donna à son vis-à-vis une furieuse envie de la lui arracher. « Ça ne te rappelle personne ? »

_Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ « Je ne voulais pas ça… » _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ « Je voulais qu'il vive, _merde _! » _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ Les larmes qui coulaient étaient-elles les siennes ? « Je suis… désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je l'aime, je ne voulais pas, _putain _! » _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal._ Pourquoi semblaient-elles alors si étrangères ? « Je ne devais pas, je l'aime et je ne le voulais pas ! » C'était ça la vérité. Une vérité aussi noire, aussi douloureuse que son âme. Que lui. C'était si malsain. Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait pas en être capable ! _Faire mal, faire mal, faire mal, fairemalfairemalfairemalfairemalfai…_

Tour s'arrêta subitement à l'instant où une paire de bras puissante le saisit.

« Tu l'aimes » chuchota une voix. « Tu l'aimes et tout ira bien. Vous irez bien. Je vous protège. »

« Ok » La voix du Patron semblait cassée. « Ok... Frangin. »

* * *

Dans la pièce voisine, Antoine avala sa salive. Il devait prendre une décision. Il les aimait bien, lui, tous les quatre. Mais il ne pouvait pas les gérer. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour eux, il n'était pas leur _famille_.

Son doigt s'abattit finalement sur la touche verte de son téléphone et il le porta nerveusement à son oreille.

« Allô, Mathieu ? Ouais, salut mec. Ecoute, j'ai… J'ai un truc à te dire…. »

**Et voilà, un joli cliffhanger pour la route :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop xD**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous attendez pour la suite (qui ne devrait pas tarder), etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.: Le dernier chapitre est làààààààà :D J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'avais vraiment peur de mettre trop de pathos ou de mièvrerie mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime les happy endings *coeur guimauve***

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

**Guest :**** Sache que ta review m'a fait énoooormément plaisir :D Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pouvait plaire autant à quelqu'un alors merci, c'était vraiment chou comme message ^^ J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas. **

**Et sans plus attendre, suite et fin! *roulements de tambour***

* * *

Le Hippie n'était pas sûr de beaucoup de choses.

Il n'était par exemple pas bien sûr de pourquoi et comment le Geek s'était retrouvé à s'épancher auprès de lui sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Ou depuis combien de temps cette situation durait.

« …Et il m'a tenu et j'avais si peur, je croyais qu'il allait me tuer mais j'essayais de ne pas pleurer, ça l'énerve toujours quand je pleure. Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'on était devenu ami, il était plus gentil, et ça fait mal, mal sur le corps mais mal à l'intérieur aussi. Je veux dire que j'ai mal parce que je suis faible psycho… psychi... psochi… dans ma tête. Mais je fais des efforts, parce que je l'aime bien, et même je, je l'aime je crois, j'aime bien quand il me sourit et ça fait mal dans ma poitrine quand il ne me regarde pas et… »

« Dis-lui juste que tu l'aimes, gros. »

Le Hippie n'était pas très sûr d'où lui était venue cette phrase mais elle sonnait bien, et elle avait calmé le Geek.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le Hippie se demanda qu'est ce qui dans son attitude avait amené le Geek à penser qu'il était habilité à donner des conseils pertinents. Mais la question s'en alla comme elle était venue, pour être remplacée par une autre, plus importante.

_« Tu es sûr ? »_

Le Hippie n'était pas sûr de beaucoup de choses. Surtout par ignorance de l'extérieur. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, le monde avait toujours été noyé pour lui par la fumée et par des choses tellement plus intéressantes et simples : les lumières, les couleurs… Mais l'Amour… L'Amour, c'était facile. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Et c'était la plus belle des couleurs.

« J'suis sûr, gros. »

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les firent soudain sursauter, rapidement suivis d'une voix bien connue :

« ANTOINE DANIEL, TU VAS M'OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE DANS LA SECONDE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE LA DEFONCE ! »

* * *

Antoine s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Qu'on l'engueule, pour commencer, parce que c'était ce que les gens _faisaient_ généralement – ce qui lui rappelait qu'il devrait peut-être réfléchir plus avant de prendre des décisions -, qu'on lui en foute une, qu'on le chasse de chez lui.

Du drame, quoi, que ça fasse vendre.

Il faut croire que l'abus de séries avait réussi à corrompre son jugement, parce que s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était ce silence glacé qui planait dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans son petit salon – le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Maître Panda et Mathieu -, la même expression de colère et de défi collée sur la figure. Oui, même sur celle du mignon petit Geek.

Mathieu fut le premier à rompre le silence, mais à l'entente de ce qui sortit de sa bouche, Antoine aurait presque préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

« On rentre à la maison, maintenant et sans discuter. » siffla-t-il.

La fin de la phrase étant manifestement destinée à l'élément le plus perturbateur de la troupe, ce que confirma l'œillade appuyée de Mathieu sur le Patron, celui-ci ricana.

« T'oses pas me buter devant ton pote, gamin ? »

« Ferme-là, sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Oh mais attends ! Tu avais déjà prévu de le faire ! »

Un sourire qu'Antoine ne lui reconnaissait pas se dessina sur le visage de son ami. Il en eut des frissons.

« Oh, c'est donc pour ça que tu es parti ? Pour sauver ta peau, comme toujours ? C'est ce que tu veux essayer de me faire croire ? » Un rire sans joie le parcourut. « Ha, Patron… T'étais un beau rôle quand même. Un beau connard égoïste, pervers et arrogant. Celui qui sommeille en chacun. Celui qui veut _faire mal_. Mais il a fallu que tu choisisses de le protéger, _lui_. » Le dégoût était si évident dans la voix de Mathieu qu'Antoine se demanda un instant de qui parlait-il. « Ce n'était qu'une victime ! A quoi sert une victime qui est protégée ? »

« Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! » Le Patron n'avait jamais ressenti une fureur aussi profonde. Aussi humaine.

Mathieu se contenta de ricaner. Un ricanement froid, qui ne lui allait pas, comme un masque horrible. « A quoi sert le bourreau qui croit avoir un cœur ? » Haine et fureur, se renvoyant en miroir. « A quoi sert le bourreau qui tombe amoureux ? »

« Laisse le Patron tranquille ! »

La voix était juvénile, presque nasillarde, mais ferme. Antoine cligna des yeux, mais la scène devant lui ne changea pas. Le Geek s'était volontairement jeté entre le Patron et Mathieu, dos face à tous, à l'exception de celui qu'il venait d'apostropher. Mathieu sembla décontenancé mais se reprit rapidement.

« Si c'est pas mignon, ça croit qu'on l'aime alors ça se jette en avant pour jouer les héros. Mec, t'es juste pathét… »

Ses mots restèrent en suspens alors que ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux qui leurs faisaient face. Ils y lurent quelque chose qui fit vaciller leur conviction. Mathieu pâlit et recula d'un pas.

« Tu, vous…. » Sa respiration s'accéléra. Se bloqua. « Comment… ? Il… Tu, c'est… » Et soudain, les vannes explosèrent. « COMMENT TU PEUX L'AIMER AUSSI ? Ce… Ce n'est pas sensé… Pas possible. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, je… Comment… ? »

Antoine ne vit pas l'expression faciale du Geek, déduisant au passage que le Patron non plus, mais il vit distinctement sa nuque rougir. Et heureusement pour Mathieu, il vit aussi l'instant où les jambes de ce dernier le lâchèrent. Le youtubeur aux cheveux fous se jeta en avant pour cueillir son ami – son ex ami ? – avant qu'il n'aille embrasser le sol et battit en retraite en direction de la cuisine.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Restez ic… » Ses mots moururent à ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Patron avait agrippé le bras de son défenseur et était quasiment en train de le porter au pas de charge en direction des escaliers. Il soupira. « Restez sages. » finit-il pour les deux personnalités subsistantes avant de quitter la pièce.

Refermant la porte de la cuisine, il déposa celui qu'il avait secouru sur une chaise avant de s'affaler à ses côtés avec la grâce d'un éléphanteau obèse. Lentement, Mathieu sembla reprendre des couleurs et ses esprits et se retourna d'un air catastrophé vers son hôte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » marmonna Antoine. « Ça m'apprendra à prendre des initiatives… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passerait si tu les hébergeais… »

« Mec, s'il y a un truc que je regrette, ce n'est pas de les avoir accueilli, c'est de t'avoir appelé. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chargé d'incompréhension pour Mathieu et de reproches non-dits pour Antoine. Le premier finit par hocher la tête lentement.

« J'ai peut-être dépassé les bornes. » admit-il.

'' _Naaaaaaan, tu crois ? '' _voulut répondre Antoine. Il se mordit les lèvres pour rester silencieux en voyant que Mathieu cherchait à développer sa pensée.

« J'étais tellement paniqué de ne plus les voir. » Sa voix était douce à présent. Tremblante. « Je me suis réveillé et ils n'étaient plus là. Comme si ces sept dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. J'ai cru d'abord que… Que c'était moi. Que je les avais supprimés. Mais je les _sentais_ encore. Quelque part. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, ou même les faire disparaître mais ils étaient encore là, je le savais. » Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Antoine remarqua pour la première fois ses cernes qui lui mangeaient presque la moitié du visage, son teint maladif, fébrile. « Je les ai cherché dans tous les endroits qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Je suis rentré en contact avec toutes les personnes avec qui ils avaient parlé. Je ne pouvais demander l'aide de personne, je n'avais parlé d'eux à personne, vous m'auriez pris pour un fou. » Un rire amer remonta dans sa gorge. « Moi-même, je me prenais pour fou. Je devais me raccrocher à chaque indice de leur existence pour me convaincre qu'ils étaient encore… Encore… »

« Encore vivants. » souffla Antoine.

Mathieu fit un geste agacé. « Non, pas vivants. Ils ne sont pas vivants, pas vraiment. Ils sont juste… là. » Il ferma les yeux, comme se remémorant quelque chose et marmotta rapidement : « Persuader d'être vivants, singeant les humains, devenant des monstres… »

« Je ne vois qu'un monstre, Mathieu, et ce n'est pas eux. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » L'aîné des deux garçons n'avait l'air ni monstrueux ni en colère. Juste fatigué. « Ils ne sont pas… Ils sont moi. Je suis eux. Ils ne sont rien d'autres. S'ils l'étaient, je ne serai plus moi. » Une expression confuse se peignit sur son visage. « Ça avait plus de sens dans ma tête. » se plaignit-il.

« Je n'en doute pas, parce que là, ça n'en avait aucun. » lâcha l'autre. « Ils sont différents de toi, Mathieu, je ne les ai côtoyés que quelques jours et pourtant je le vois facilement. Ils étaient peut-être une partie de toi avant, mais ils ne le sont plus. Ils ont des sentiments, des passions, des pensées, comme toi et moi. Et tu as même pu constater par toi-même que le Grand Méchant Patron et le Gentil Petit Geek s'aiment très très fort. » finit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Mathieu ne sourit pas. « C'est dégueulasse. » souffla-t-il. « Tu as conscience qu'ils ont le même corps, et que basiquement, ça revient à dire que deux parties de moi veulent baiser ensemble ? Même en admettant qu'ils soient humains, ça _doit_ être au moins de l'inceste… »

« Je peux te citer un autre truc dégueulasse et fabuleusement humain. Un indice : ça commence par ''complexe'' et ça finit par ''divin''. » le coupa Antoine qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il se radoucit en rappelant la peur cachée dans les propos odieux de son ami. « Je sais que tu as peur. Quand ils prennent le contrôle, tu as l'impression de perdre le tien. Mais tu ne perds rien, Mathieu. Tu participes à la naissance de personnes aussi géniales que toi. »

« Mais si, un jour, toutes les parties de moi décident de vivre leur vie ? » La voix de Mathieu n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Si elles s'éloignent tellement qu'il ne reste plus rien de moi ? »

« Elles ne s'éloigneront pas. » affirma Antoine. Il sourit. « On ne s'éloigne jamais beaucoup de sa famille. »

* * *

Alors qu'Antoine tentait tant bien que mal d'aider Mathieu à surmonter ses fantômes, le Patron avait traîné le Geek dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée durant leur séjour.

A peine arrivé, il l'avait jeté sans ménagement sur le lit avant de le maintenir, épaules plaquées contre le matelas.

« Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?! » hurla-t-il presque, tout contre son visage.

« … Hm ?... » couina le Geek, terrifié.

Le Patron se força à se calmer. Il savait que ses gestes devaient, au mieux déboussoler le gosse, au pire l'alarmer. Il respira profondément et reprit plus calmement :

« Ce qu'a dit le gamin, tout à l'heure. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

_Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il puisse l'aimer ?_

Le Geek rougit comme une écrevisse et essaya vainement de s'échapper tout en évitant tout contact visuel.

« Oui ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Mais le Hippie a dit que… Alors, oui, je sais que je suis nul et tu peux te moquer mais s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas. » balbutia-t-il misérablement.

L'homme en noir se tut pendant un long moment avant de saisir le menton de son – de son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il doutait qu'il correspondait au profil des personnes qui se trouvaient d'habitude dans cette position – de son _collègue_ pour tourner délicatement son visage vers le sien.

« Tu as raté la première partie de son discours, gamin ? » chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. « Il ne mentait pas non plus, tu sais. »

« Alors, ça, ça veut dire que… ? »

« Ne le dis pas, gamin. »

Sur ces mots, le Patron embrassa le Geek, le faisant taire de façon efficace.

Le Patron devait le reconnaître : ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Le Geek était trop inexpérimenté pour être habile, contrôlait mal son enthousiasme – la malédiction des puceaux ! – et utilisait définitivement _beaucoup trop_ de langue. Mais malgré cela, malgré l'imperfection du moment, le Patron n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Il s'enivrait de la sensation du Geek sous lui, son corps brûlant d'en avoir plus, son âme tendant à s'unifier avec celle de son compagnon. _Alors c'était ça, aimer ?_... Pas étonnant que les films à l'eau de rose aient autant de succès, finalement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, bien sûr, pas là, pas maintenant, mais bizarrement, le Patron n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir frustré.

« Si on avait plus de temps, crois-moi, je te… On… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ironie suprême lorsque l'adepte du dirty talk n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Il se contenta de répéter, comme une litanie : « Crois-moi, crois-moi, crois-moi, crois-moi… »

Le Geek se détacha un peu de lui, les lèvres rosies, un peu haletant. « Je te crois. »

* * *

« Donc » résuma Antoine en les survolant tous du regard. Il sourit involontairement en les détaillant. Mathieu avait un air contrit qui le faisait ressembler à un chaton trempé, le Panda avait l'air solennel mais confiant, le Hippie restait fidèle à lui-même et le Geek et le Patron se tenaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre pour être honnêtes.

« Je passerai chez vous demain – probablement avec une gueule de bois, je vais devoir fêter la libération de ma maison ce soir – vérifier que tout est en ordre et que vous ne vous êtes pas entretuer. » Il soupira. « Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que je passe la soirée avec vous ? »

« Non. » confirma Mathieu. « Eclate toi et profite de ta nuit, mec. On va essayer de… redécouvrir la vie de famille. »

A ces mots, Maître Panda se mit positivement à rayonner et même le Patron parut innocemment heureux.

« Une partouze donc ? » demanda-t-il. _Ha, peut-être pas si innocemment que ça en fait._ Devant les mines dégoûtées et blasées de ceux qui l'entouraient, il protesta. « Ma famille avait des occupations très particulières. Je ne vous permets pas de les juger. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris à m'amuser. »

Puis il partit d'un rire tellement pervers qu'il fit grimacer Mathieu et Maître Panda. Si bien qu'Antoine fut le seul à remarquer la main du criminel se glisser dans celle de son voisin au t-shirt rouge. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

La « famille » de Mathieu était peut-être spéciale. Dans un certain sens, elle était même carrément dysfonctionnelle. Mais elle était pleine de vie et d'amour. Et c'était l'essentiel.

**FIN**

***lance de la guimauve* Et ceci était ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres! Je suis émotion. N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis dans les reviews!**


End file.
